La boda
by raqhu
Summary: Una boda, tres corazones, dos de ellos unidos en una sola alma.


Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos en mi fic Resfriado, cómo me hubiera gustado ser Katniss :P, bueno en fin, espero que les guste esta nueva historia que relata la elección de Katniss, espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto, es la primera vez que manejo eso del POV, así que si alguien me dice que si lo hice bien o no, me avisa por favor.

La boda

**Katniss´s POV**

Hoy es un día muy especial, es el día en que me casaré con el hombre que elegí para vivir junto a él el resto de mi vida, jamás creí que llegara el momento, de hecho, jamás pensé que me casaría algún día, él también sabía que no estaba en mis planes casarme, pero por alguna razón logró convencerme, y cómo no lo haría si desde lo conocí pasó a formar una parte importante de mi vida. Él es la persona que siempre me ha conocido mejor que todos, incluso que mi misma, sabe exactamente que significa cada uno de mis gestos, de mis miradas. Eso me encanta, que pueda saber lo que quiero, lo que siento, con tan solo mirarme.

En realidad, es puro trámite que el día de hoy nos casemos, quizá sea sólo para que los demás se den cuenta de nuestra unión, aunque en el fondo, nosotros sabemos que somos uno, que desde ese beso siempre lo fuimos, y aunque me costó aceptarlo, lo amé desde pequeña., desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo al hacerme saber cuanto me ama y al proponerme matrimonio, sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido, parece que tenemos muchos años más de lo que aparentamos. El viejo Capitolio nos obligó a vivir una infancia acelerada y a madurar a muy corta edad. Sólo recordarlo me causa repugnancia, pero él ha logrado que mis heridas sanen, me ha convertido en una mejor persona.

Lo único que lamento es que varios de mis seres queridos no estén con nosotros, en especial mi Patito, mi hermanita Prim, pero a pesar de no poderla ver, siempre la llevo en mi corazón, su recuerdo me hace sentir que las lágrimas correrán por mis mejillas, pero con sólo recordarlo una sonrisa de ella borra los pensamientos tristes, sé, que en donde sea que se encuentre, desea mi felicidad. Otra persona que me gustaría que estuviera aquí es mi madre, pero sigue muy lastimada y sé a la perfección que no piensa salir nunca del Distrito 4, en fin, por lo menos tengo a Haymitch, él siempre está a mi lado, aunque no sea sobrio, comienzo a creer que siento un extraño cariño por él, y aunque siempre voy a darle el lugar que le corresponde a mi padre, debo confesar que ha hecho méritos para ser como un padre postizo.

Me gustaría que el tiempo corriera rápido y así poder dar el sí y convertirme por siempre en su esposa, después de todo no fue tan difícil decidirme, sólo deje que mi corazón eligiera a aquel que lo mantuviera latiendo. Que tonta fui al no darme cuanta pronto que ya había decidido, lo bueno fue que no lo perdí.

Escucho que alguien entra a mi habitación, debe ser Annie quien lleva rato apurándome, está igual de nerviosa que yo, ama las bodas, aunque en el fondo sé que el recuerdo de Finnick es la que la mantiene viva, al igual que su bebé. No me había puesto a pensar en eso, los bebés, antes mi postura sería nunca pensar en tener hijos, ahora, con este mundo de paz y tranquilidad, no me parece mala idea tener un hijo con el hombre que amo, bueno, no sólo uno. Ese pensamiento me obliga a imaginar como sería nuestro hijo, me encantaría que fuera idéntico a él.

-Katniss, Katniss, vamos despierta, hazme caso.

-¿Sí? – estaba en lo cierto, era Annie quien entró a la habitación, pero esta tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella se acercó tanto a mí.

-Te vez muy bien Katniss, hasta parece que fue un equipo de preparación el que te arregló – ese comentario me hiere, me hace recordar a Cinna, ella se da cuenta – lo siento, sólo que te vez, waw, genial, cuando él te vea se va a ir de espaldas.

Doy unos cuantos pasos hasta el próximo espejo, de verdad me sorprende lo que veo en él, me pregunto si el reflejo que me obsequia es real, no puedo creer que sea yo la que está ahí, es egocéntrico de mi parte, pero de verdad me gusta lo que mis ojos ven, me veo, bien, más que eso, me veo feliz, radiante, antes había usado las bellezas que Cinna hacía especialmente para mi, y ahora que porto uno de los últimos recuerdos que me quedan de él, me encanta lo que logran apreciar mis ojos. El vestido es encantador, hace resaltar mi figura, se sujeta a mi espalda con unas cintas, el corsé se encuentra bordado con piedras al igual que la falda, esta se esponja, el velo está sujetado con una tiara, me siento como una princesa como en los cuentos que mi mamá me contaba cuando pequeña, ojalá ella pudiera verme así.

-Este vestido es hermoso – logro decirle a Annie. Cinna lo había hecho especial para mí, nunca lo había visto, se la había dado a guardar a Haymitch, sí cuando acepté casarme y se lo conté, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa, lo trajo en una caja grade, me sorprendí cuando lo vi, me contó cómo Cinna lo había puesto es sus manos, porque sabía que algún día lo usaría.

-Es muy bonito, pero el vestido no luce solo, sino tiene mucho que ver la persona que lo usa, y déjame decirte que te queda perfecto, pero lo que de verdad hace que brille es tu sonrisa, mira nada más la cara de felicidad que tienes, creo imposible que alguien logre igualarla, tienes un brillo especial.

-Estoy contenta amiga, muy contenta.

-Me alegro.

Y nos quedamos cayadas, Annie se giró para evitar que viera como un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, quizá estuviera recordando su propia boda, no lo sé, agradezco que Johanna haya interrumpido este momento, quien entró corriendo a la habitación.

-Chicas, creo que se nos está haciendo tarde, ya deberíamos irnos al Edificio de Justicia, porque allí debe encontrarse un novio muy desesperado por… Katniss – mirándola de arriba abajo – te ves genial, todos dirán que valió la pena esperar.

-Qué cosas dices. Además, no creo que sólo hayas subido para decirnos que ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón, es que Effie ya me desesperó, dice que si no bajas pronto todo se saldrá de control, que debemos seguir el itinerario. ¿Siempre ha sido así?

-Sí – me apresuro a responder – es un poco exagerada y perfeccionista, pero también una gran persona.

Bajamos para recibir la misma impresión de Effie, a ella también le asombró mi arreglo, al grado de olvidar que íbamos retrasadas.

-Bueno, creo que al novio le gustará tu arreglo, te ves muy bien Katniss.

Si alguien volvía a decir algo similar estallaría, sí lucía bien, pero no podía soportar que la gente lo estuviera repitiendo, me hacían sentir incómoda.

-En fin, tenemos que irnos, hay un coche esperándonos para que nos lleve al Edificio de Justicia, apurémonos, ya que no queremos que el novio se arrepienta por tanto esperar.

El comentario me incomoda, no me quiero ni imaginar si eso llegara a pasar, no podría ser feliz sin él a mi lado. Salimos de mi casa, sin querer volteo hacia la casa de Peeta, se ve tan solitaria ahora que ya no vive ahí, me da mucha melancolía saber que después de toda esa vida que tenía antes de los segundos juegos se fue apagando poco a poco. No me puedo detener mucho tiempo ya que Effie me obliga a entrar al auto, cierro los ojos y aún recuerdo el olor a pan que despedía esa casa por las mañanas, estoy segura que sigue oliendo a él. Extraño tanto su presencia cuando entro a esa casa y no lo veo, en fin, debo seguir mi camino.

**Haymitch´s POV**

No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado desde que terminó el levantamiento, y menos que yo me encuentre sobrio para ser testigo de una boda, no me explico cómo me dejé convencer por esa chica, bueno, después de todo, ella ha mejorado mucho su carácter. De cierta forma la entiendo, ha llevado una vida muy dura desde pequeña, espero que pueda encontrar su felicidad, aunque no esté del todo contento con el novio, no me parece que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta forma.

Creí que todo sería diferente, que él sería otro, pero no aun no entiendo lo que piensa hacer, sé que esto le podría costar todo, pero ella no va a cambiar de opinión, su elección la hizo en el distrito 13, sí, estoy seguro que ella definió ahí sus sentimientos, lo veo en su ojos y sé que pasara lo que pasara ella no cambiaría de parecer por el simple hecho de que lo ama.

-Espero que esto no te vaya a generar problemas – le digo a un chico que se encuentra muy nervioso, lo miro, viste un esmoquin, me da risa verlo, no congenio muy bien con él, a pesar de ello, espero que lo que planeó no salga mal.

-Yo también deseo que salga todo bien.

-No entiendo por qué has hecho todo esto.

-Porque necesito que ella esté segura, que ella pueda considerar todo.

No entiendo al joven que se encuentra a mi lado, me extraña que ella lo haya elegido después de todo, bueno el amor actúa de manera extraña, ojalá sean felices. Aunque yo hubiera preferido que fuera diferente.

**Katniss´s POV**

Estoy tan nerviosa, tan emocionada, no puedo esperar para convertirme en su esposa, veo como nos acercamos al Edificio de Justicia, en unos momentos más estaré a su lado, me imagino cómo estará vestido, de traje, con guantes blancos, en fin, debe lucir encantador, bueno para mí siempre lo es. El auto se detiene, veo como Haymitch sale del edificio para abrir la puerta y ayudarme a bajar, Effie, Johanna y Annie ya se encuentran fuera del auto, yo tardo un poco más debido al vestido que llevo.

-Preciosa, te vez muy bien – me dice mi viejo mentor, logro ver en sus ojos que está sorprendido por mi aspecto.

-Por favor, tu no, todos me han dicho lo mismo y no creo que sea para tanto.

-Pues creo que debes de empezar a creerlo, porque en verdad luces encantadora – eso hace que me sonroje.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Te refieres al novio?

-No a Sae – sueno desesperada – claro que quiero saber donde se encuentra él – esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿se habrá arrepentido? No sé qué sería de mi sin él.

-Bueno verás…

-Catnip – esa voz es inconfundible, estoy segura de quien se trata, sólo me giro para saber que él se encuentra tras de mi.

-Gale, Luces muy apuesto – no entiendo por qué me encuentro más serena y tranquila de lo que esperaba.

-No, la que está bellísima eres tú, luces fantástica. Jamás me imaginé vivir este momento.

-El amor puede hacer que las cosas se vean de una forma diferente, te hace vivir en un mundo color de rosa. Simplemente te hace feliz – digo con una sonrisa.

-Sí te hace feliz, siempre y cuando te encuentres al lado de esa persona especial.

-Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en lo que te diría en este momento, pero al verte así, me he quedado sin palabras.

**Gale´s POV**

Miro como baja del auto, luce hermosa, a pesar de todas esas cicatrices, su sonrisa hace que todas esas marcas sean insignificantes ante lo feliz que se encuentra. No puedo creer que este día haya llegado, y que tenga la oportunidad de estar a su lado, de compartir este momento con ella. Pero a la vez, no sé como va a actuar ante esta situación.

Hablamos de lo bien que se ve, ella también alaga mi aspecto, trato de decirle que ella es una persona muy especial para mí, ella suena muy feliz.

Deseo abrir mi corazón y decirle todo lo que siento, y lo grandioso que es estar a su lado, que me sorprende que haya dado el sí, a algo que tenía miedo, pero sobre todo, temo que esto sea un sueño, o peor aún, una pesadilla.

-Katniss, te amo – logro articular esas dos palabras y espero su respuesta.

**Peeta´s POV**

No entiendo cómo me atreví a hacer eso, nunca me lo va a perdonar. Espero que algún día entienda que todo lo hice por amor, ella es la única que puede decidir entre lo que es mejor para ser feliz, aunque eso signifique que no esté a mi lado. Una vez escuché decir a mi padre que amar es desear y dejar que la persona más importante de nuestra vida sea feliz a pesar de que no se encuentre a nuestro lado, a mí no me importa tener que dejarla en sus brazos si ella es feliz, si él es su felicidad, aunque en el fondo eso me parta el corazón, intentaré ser feliz con el recuerdo de que alguna vez estuvo en mis brazos, en mi memoria he grabado su aroma, su calor, su dulzura, y aunque siempre tenga hambre de ella, me conformaré con ver brillar sus ojos de alegría.

Es tarde, supongo que ha tomado una decisión, no puedo arrepentirme de algo que yo mismo planeé, no debo permitir que ella me vea así, no debo de llorar, y menos cuando fui yo quien lo puso en su camino. Quien se alejó y lo entregó a sus brazos.

**Katniss´s POV**

-Gale – estoy sorprendida por la confesión de mi amigo, sabía que sentía algo por mí, pero creí que con la guerra ese sentimiento había quedado atrás, lo miro a los ojos, veo un poco de esperanza en ellos, le sonrío.

-Katniss, ¿qué dices?

-Eres una persona importante en mi vida – lo abrazo, el corresponde a este gesto – y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, creo que hemos podido superarlo.

De pronto escuché que alguien caminaba, era Haymitch que se adentraba al Edificio, pude ver que su mirada denotaba tristeza preocupación, y creo saber a que se debía.

-Haymitch – logro gritar – creo que debe ser el padrino quien escolte a la novia al altar – él se detiene desconcertado, yo sonrío y le extiendo mi mano en señal de que decido ir con él, sonríe.

-Pensé que…

-Lo sé, pero jamás haría eso – lo veo, él me dedica una sonrisa, le alegra la decisión que he tomado.

Volteo a ver a Gale, él es ahora el que me mira desconcertado.

-Creí que.

-Mi corazón decidió desde hace tiempo, sólo que mi cabeza no lo aceptaba.

Esta vez no hace falta que sonría, mis ojos lo dicen todo, al final, creo que lo entiende. Tomo el brazo de mi mentor, quien en poco tiempo será mi padrino.

-¿Estas segura preciosa?

-Jamás he estado tan segura como ahora.

-Bien, pues vayamos – nos adentramos en el Edificio de Justicia, le dedico a Gale otra sonrisa, al fin ha entrado en razón.

**Peeta´s POV**

Me dispongo a salir del Edificio, no vale la pena que siga en ese lugar, a fin de cuentas, ella no vendrá, ella eligió a alguien más. Estoy a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando escucho su risa acompañada de su melodiosa voz, me petrifico ¿acaso ella me eligió? ¿O será que viene con Gale a casarse en este momento?

Las primeras en aparecer son Effie, Annie y Johanna.

-Creo que lo que estás por ver no te va a gustar – dice Johanna con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, sí debe ser que ella se casa con él hoy mismo – te va a encantar Peeta.

Me le quedo mirando ¿cómo me va a encantar que el amor de mi vida se case con otro, el día que supuestamente es mi boda? Pero no hace falta mucho tiempo para saber a lo que Johanna se refería.

Ante mis ojos aparece un ángel, el ser más hermoso que haya visto, no puedo creer que sea posible ver tanta belleza en tan pequeño cuerpo, ella es indudablemente bella.

-Más o menos así pensé que se pondría – dice Haymitch.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Annie, yo aún no puedo salir del asombro de ver ahí a mi Katniss, y lo mejor es que no veo a Gale por ningún lado.

-Peeta, despierta, ¿qué no piensas decirle algo a Katniss? – mi mentor me mira con una cara de creíste que ella cambiaría de opinión ¿verdad?

-Luces hermosa – ella se sonroja – no puedo creer que te encuentres aquí, que fuera a mí a quien elegiste – ella me mira raro, me doy cuenta que lo que hice no le agradó.

**Katniss´s POV**

Así que fuiste tú el que planeó todo, mi Peeta, siempre pensando en todos y por último en él, aunque no entiendo cómo pudo creer que elegiría a Gale y no a él.

-No me imaginé encontrarme a él afuera del edificio, ¿tuviste algo que ver en ello?

-Si te digo que si, ¿te vas a enojar? – niego con la cabeza, en realidad sé por qué lo hizo, me dejó decidir a mí hasta el último minuto, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho. Y una vez más me aseguro que él es el hombre más tierno y bueno de la tierra, mi amoroso, como lo amo, a veces sigo creyendo que todo esto es un sueño, como decía Haymitch, no me lo merezco, es tan encantador, tan apuesto, es perfecto.

-Te ves muy apuesto, más que en la entrevista del Capitolio hace unos años. Aunque los trajes son parecidos, tus ojos brillan y tu sonrisa también - ¿acaso es una lágrima lo que recorre la mejilla de Peeta? No puedo soportarlo, mi chico del pan sufre por alguna razón, seco sus lágrimas con mi pulgar, él agradece mi gesto tomando mi mano y depositando en ella un tierno beso.

-Te amo – el momento es perfecto, hasta que Haymitch lo interrumpe.

-Bueno, creo que todas esas cursilerías deben dejarlas para después, es hora de la ceremonia, además, duermen juntos todas las noches desde hace tiempo, qué no pueden esperarse unos minutos.

-No, para mí son eternos y devastadores los segundos que no paso al lado de Peeta.

-Y a mí cada segundo que paso sin Katniss se convierte en una pesadilla que no me deja respirar.

Creo que este momento no podía ser tan perfecto. Aun así, retomamos la ceremonia, a los dos nos interesa estar casados cuanto antes.

-Peeta, disfruta de estos últimos momentos de soltería, porque desde el momento en que firmemos no pienso compartirte con nadie.

-Creo que es usted señorita a la que le gusta volar y ser libre, yo desde que la escuche cantar, me dejó hechizado.

-¿Y acaso esos brazos no me han aprisionado más? De hecho tu cuerpo se ha convertido en una extensión más del mío, no me imagino no tenerlo a mi lado.

-He dicho que basta de cursilerías, si siguen con sus cosas les aseguro que no voy a ser el padrino – me da risa ver la expresión de mi mentor, en el fondo sé que él se encuentra muy feliz por nosotros, en parte tiene mucho que ver en que nosotros estemos juntos y felices.

-Vamos ellos sólo se demuestran su amor – dice Johanna.

-Si pero Haymitch tiene razón, se hace tarde – todos miramos desconcertados a Effie ya que eran muy pocas las veces que estaba de acuerdo con Haymitch.

Al final decidimos no esperar más, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que más queríamos los dos, ser marido y mujer, firmamos los documentos. Por alguna extraña razón comienzo a llorar, pero a diferencia de todas las veces que lo he hecho, esta vez la culpable es una inmensa felicidad que no me cabe en el pecho, jamás imaginé que amaría tanto a una persona. Él me mira preocupado, pero no lo dejo hablar, le hago saber la causa de mis lágrimas de una forma inesperada, lo beso, pero es él al que al final toma el control.

El registro ya está hecho, legalmente somos esposos, pero aún falta algo importante, llegamos a casa, la casa que hemos estado compartiendo cerca de dos años. Le pedimos a todos nuestros amigos que aguarden en el patio, esta ceremonia queremos que sea un momento íntimo, un momento sólo de los dos.

**Peeta´s POV**

Me eligió a mí, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, creí que sería a él al quien elegiría, mi corazón salta de alegría al saber que me ama, sí, no puede existir otra razón, es a mí a quien me ama.

Ahora lo único que me preocupa es cómo va a tomar lo de Gale, quizá este molesta. Se ve tan hermosa, soy muy afortunado. Hablamos de cuanto nos queremos, Haymitch nos llama cursis, pero cómo no actuar así ante ella, sería imposible no enamorarse de Katniss Everdeen.

La ceremonia ha concluido, ahora ella se ha convertido en la señora Mellark, mi esposa, mi amada y querida esposa. Me sorprende que haya pedido a todos aguardaran afuera mientras nosotros celebramos la ceremonia del pan, será qué no quiere que los demás vean como me reclama lo de Gale. Espero que no esté muy molesta, no lo creo, sus ojos no mienten, y no hay ni una sombra de enojo en ellos.

Se me ocurre hacer algo, sin que ella se dé cuenta, la levanto del suelo en mis brazos y nos introducimos en la casa.

-Peeta, ¿qué es lo que haces mi cielo? Me vas a tirar.

-Jamás, nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara – ella me besa en los labios antes de depositarla cerca de la chimenea, me sorprende ver que todo está preparado para la ceremonia del pan, ella cuidó hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Peeta, ¿qué sucede?- me dice al ver que no he dicho ninguna palabra en mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que te gustaría saber lo que pasó con Gale – ella mueve su cabeza negando, eso es extraño.

-De lo único que me gustaría hablar en este momento es de cuanto te amo, de cuanto deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Ya habrá otro momento de hablar de las demás personas, pero este nos pertenece, sólo a los dos, es nuestro y de nadie más, por eso le pedí a todos que aguardaran afuera, porque con el único que me gustaría compartir este momento es contigo, con mi chico del pan.

-Me encanta que hables de esa forma, mi chica en llamas – volteo a ver todo lo que ha preparado, un vago recuerdo se apodera de mí, espero que no lo note.

-Peeta, ¿qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido, ¿acaso es otro recuerdo el que te atormenta? – Ella se ha dado cuenta, no quería, pero asiento, cierro los ojos, en eso siento como sus brazos se apoderan de mi cuerpo, me está acunando en su pecho, se siente tan bien, siento cómo el dolor de cabeza disminuye, ha pasado todo. Lo bueno fue es que no intenté hacer algo malo contra ella, gracias a Katniss pude controlarme.

-En la segunda entrevista, yo mentí y dije que ya estábamos casados, que tú estabas embarazada.

-Real Peeta, pero ya habíamos hablado de eso, no entiendo… - no la dejo terminar, lo que quiero aclarar es un sentimiento y no un hecho.

-Espera, cuento lo de la ceremonia del pan, te miró en una de las pantallas, tu mirada se nubla, se llena de lágrimas, siento como si te hubiera gustado que fuera verdad Katniss ¿Real o no? – ella no dice nada, supongo que me he imaginado todo.

-Real Peeta, aunque no quería admitirlo, real, la idea que casarme contigo no me desagradaba, al contrario, me imaginé que podíamos estar bien juntos, por eso no me molestó lo que habías hecho, porque, aunque no lo aceptaba, me sentía muy mal siempre que no estaba a tu lado.

-Me alegra saber eso, aunque te tardaste mucho tiempo en darme el sí.

-No era que no quisiera, sino que me daba miedo, no podía olvidar todo tan fácilmente, bueno claro que recibí una grandiosa medicina para curar mi malestar.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues tú, tus besos y tus brazos hicieron que todo se fuera quedando en el pasado.

-Tú también has sido mi cura Preciosa, yo creo sin ti, no existiría, no me imagino una vida en la que no te encuentres – eso que digo es cierto, la amo tanto que no podría existir sin ella.

Nos miramos un rato a los ojos, poco después realizamos nuestra ceremonia, no sabemos cuento tiempo ha pasado desde que entramos a la casa, y a pesar de que afuera debe de haber un montón de gente impacienté por que salgamos, nos olvidamos de todo y de todos para disfrutar de esos momentos, a fin de cuentas, Effie, Johanna, y Annie se las ingeniarán para que todo el mundo comience a divertirse aunque los novios no estén.

Realizamos la ceremonia en silencio, tostamos el pan, ella me ofrece el pan primero, luego yo continúo, ambos, sentados en el suelo junto a la chimenea, nos decimos cuanto nos amamos sin intercambiar palabras.

-Quisiera guardar este momento para siempre – me aventuro a decir.

-Este momento ya ha quedado tatuado en nuestro corazones – me dice sin dejar de mirarme.

Sellamos este momento con un beso, es grato saber que nos amamos mucho, sin embargo, me atrevo a realizar una pregunta más.

-Katniss, me quieres, ¿real o no?

-No real, no te quiero – su respuesta me desconcierta y no concuerda con lo que miro en sus ojos -No te quiero Peeta, te amo – ambos sonreímos.

-Yo también te amo Katniss.

**Haymitch´s POV**

Ese par de enamorados, hasta que por fin pudieron unir sus vidas, lo supe desde que los vi a los dos en la cueva en sus primeros juegos del hambre, la forma en que se cuidaban no podía significar otra cosa más que se empezaban a gustar, bueno con la cabeza dura de Katniss fue más difícil hacerla entender que Peeta era su verdadero amor, con respecto al chico, él lo supo desde siempre. Aunque después de lo del secuestro, mis dudas surgieron que acabaran así, tan felices. Pero cuando los tres regresamos al distrito, no me quedó la menor duda de que unirían sus vidas para siempre.

Siempre se han complementado a la perfección, el carácter duro y serio de Katniss contra la calma y cordialidad de Peeta, el fuego y el agua, el balance perfecto, una sola alma en dos cuerpos. Esos chicos me cambiaron la vida, me alegra haberlos conocido, incluso a la necia de Katniss, al final me demostró no sólo que se merecía Peeta, sino que se merecía eso y mucho más, supo ganarse el amor que el chico le veneraba a través de cuidados, amistad, paciencia.

Me dio mucha risa ver cuando cambiaron los papeles, y ahora era ella quien se empeñaba en recuperarlo, en luchar por preservar ese amor que sobrevivió a todo. Casi me da un infarto al saber que Peeta había citado a Gale, claro ella amaba a su chico del pan, pero si sentía algo por el otro, en fin, que bueno que no pasó nada malo, ahora sólo espero que ella no sea duro con él, o mejor dicho, me gustaría ver esa primera discusión de casado, estoy seguro que no tardarían ni dos minutos molestos.

Cuanta razón tenía Cinna al predecir que esos dos quedarían juntos.

**Flash Back**

Era de la entrevista en los segundos juegos, no entendía el por qué Cinna me había citado tan apresuradamente, al fin llegó traía consigo unas cuantas cajas.

-¿Para qué querías verme?

-Quería pedirte un favor.

-Dime

-No sé lo que pueda pasar después de esta noche, así que quiero darte algo, bueno, no es para ti, es para Katniss y para Peeta – me le quedo mirando desconcertado.

Me explica lo que va a pasar en las entrevistas, me sorprende, al final comprendo que no puedo detenerlo, lo ha planeado todo. Así que acepto con gusto cumplir su deseo.

-Entonces quieres que entregue estas cajas a ellos, ¿no es verdad?

-Así es.

-Pero ¿cuándo debo hacerlo?

-Lo sabrás.

-¿Puedo saber lo que contienen estas cajas?

-Velo por ti mismo – las abro, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, es un vestido de novia y un traje.

-Esto es…

-Sí, son para ellos, porque sé que serán felices, no sé, desde que los conocí me imaginé que permanecerían juntos, y sigo apostando por ello.

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo.

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora sólo espero que se apresuren, no creo poder controlar a Effie más tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento ella va a entrar por ellos para que vengan a su recepción.

**Katniss´s POV**

No lo puedo creer ahora sí, oficialmente soy la esposa de Peeta, mi Peeta, lo amo tanto, cómo pudo creer que escogería a Gale y a él no. Este beso, este beso me genera hambre, más que la de la cueva y más que la de la playa, necesito a Peeta, lo necesito siempre a mi lado.

Nos detenemos, el beso ya no nos dejaba respirar, nos miramos ojalá existiera una forma de poder besarnos sin necesidad del aire, tengo tantas ganas de estar entre sus brazos, pero sé que debo esperar un poco más, hay mucha gente que nos espera, que por educación no debemos olvidar salir y agradecer la recepción que han preparado para nosotros.

-Peeta, creo que debemos salir.

-¿Crees que es necesario? A mí me gustaría quedarme aquí – lo dice con un puchero en sus labios.

-Tenemos tanto tiempo por delante Peeta, no nos cuesta esperar unos minutos más.

-¿Minutos?

-De acuerdo, unas cuantas horas, que dices ¿vamos? – le extiendo mi mano para que la tome, él lo hace.

-Vamos.

Salimos de la casa tomados de las manos, al abrir la puerta notamos a un Haymitch discutir con una Effie quien pareciera que intentaba romper la puerta e ir por nosotros. Todos se quedan en silencio al vernos salir.

-Felicidades – grita el pequeño hijo de Annie, crece tan rápido. En el momento en que lo veo, una extraña idea surca mi mente, tener un pequeño de Peeta y mío, un angelito fruto del amor que nos tenemos. La idea no me desagrada, todo lo contrario. Antes tendría miedo de tener un hijo, jamás, ni se me cruzaría esa idea por la cabeza, no soportaría cada año tener que ver cómo camina a la arena, trato de borrar esos recuerdos de mí cabeza. Pero sé que a él le gustaría ser padre, que es una de las cosas que más desea, además sería el mejor padre del mundo.

-Katniss, ¿qué piensas mi amor? Te has quedado callada y sin moverte, ¿sucede algo malo? – dice preocupado.

-Nada mi cielo, todo esta bien, sólo pensaba.

-Puedo saber en qué.

-Más tarde te cuento, ahora me gustaría que disfrutáramos esta felicidad con nuestros amigos.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos, Sae preparó una comida deliciosa, y mi Peeta elaboró el pastel de boda más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, lo más grandioso es que no era un pastel común de bodas, sino que en él había pintado lo momentos más felices que habíamos vivido, el travieso no quiso contarme como lo hizo.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando los invitados, el último en irse fue Haymitch, para esas horas de la noche, ya estábamos dentro de casa, degustando de un buen chocolate caliente con nuestro ahora padrino. Eso me hizo pensar en algo, Peeta, Haymitch y yo, habíamos construido una familia, por una parte, Peeta perdió a la suya por completo cuando destruyeron el Distrito así de momento, mientras que la mía se fue separado poco a poco, mi padre, luego mamá con su indiferencia, y por último mi patito, y aunque sabía que mamá vivía, sabía que no contaba con ella, pues ni a mi boda había asistido. Sin embargo, nosotros tres habíamos encontrado la forma de estar juntos, de nunca separarnos, Peeta y yo nos amamos, mientras que Haymitch era un padre protector para ambos, bueno a su forma, en fin, somos una familia chiquita pero unida.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que es hora de irme.

-Gracias por todo Haymitch – le digo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Katniss.

-¿Katniss? ¿Ya no soy Preciosa?

-Siempre lo serás, pero creo que ahora alguien ya tiene la exclusividad para llamarte de esa manera. Pórtense mal, quiero ver niños corriendo por el vecindario, y pronto – Peeta y yo nos sonrojamos ante su comentario – y por cierto Katniss, recuerdas eso que te dije hace tiempo.

-Me has dicho muchas cosas.

-Es verdad, sabes, si te lo mereces, y en esta vida, y tú panadero – Peeta tenía tiempo de no hablar – cuídala mucho, no eches a perder todo el trabajo que has hecho por jueguitos como el de hoy – estoy segura que se refería a lo de Gale, yo no le di importancia a eso, el estar al lado del amor de mi vida bastaba para que todo lo malo que hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, noté algo raro a Peeta, como si tuviera miedo, desde que entramos no había dicho nada.

Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta, estaba casada con Peeta, eso significaba que deberíamos pensar en otras cosa que hacer en la cama además de dormir. Claro, Peeta debía estar nervioso por lo que tenía que pasar, bueno no creo que yo fuera una experta pero, no claro que no era una experta, yo debía estar mucho peor que Peeta. Bueno, si había hablado sobre esto con Annie y ella me había contado algunas cosas, pero a eso de ser una experta había un abismo.

-Voy a ver que no haya quedado nada afuera, regreso de inmediato.

-Sí – vamos podía haber dicho algo mejor como quédate, bésame, no qué estoy pensando. Bueno algo que sí debía hacer de inmediato era quitarme este estorboso vestido ¿o no?

Subí a la habitación, tanto Haymitch como Peeta siempre me habían dicho que era una chica muy inocente en este tipo de temas, así que me decidí por completo, no estaría nerviosa esta noche y la disfrutaría al máximo. Respiré profundamente, me quité los zapatos y desaté el corsé del vestido, pero se me ocurrió una idea, apagué las luces y esperé a mi marido, no sin antes acomodar las almohadas de forma que pareciera que estaba dormida y no me quité el vestido.

Él no tardó mucho es subir, cuando escuché que venía por la escalera, logré esconderme en una esquina en la cual no podría verme con facilidad. Gracias al reflejo de la luz de fuera, podía verse un bulto en la cama, por lo que mi Peeta no encendió la luz.

-Katniss ¿estás dormida?- me encantaba verlo así, nervioso.

Al no recibir contestación de mi parte se recostó a mi lado, suspiró, en sus ojos pude adivinar sus intenciones, pero mi Peeta, tan tierno me dejaba elegir por segunda vez hoy. Así que no lo hice esperar más, sólo espero que la ropa interior que Johanna no sea muy escandalosa.

-Peeta, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Es que Effie lo ajustó mucho y no puedo quitármelo – dije poniéndome de espaldas, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de asombro que puso mi esposo al decirle que me ayudara a quitarme el vestido –Peeta, de verdad, esto me está lastimando – eso bastó para que las manos de mi joven marido comenzaran a desabrochar el corsé, me moría de la pena, respiré para tranquilizarme. Y el creyendo que ya me había dormido.

Y de verdad me estaba lastimando, sentí alivio cuando al fin pudo desbaratar las cintas.

-Gracias, ahora ayúdame con la falda – digo sujetando el corsé de la parte frontal para soltarlo en el momento en que la falda caía por mis piernas, me giré despacio y pude notar la cara de shock de mi marido al verme con la provocativa ropa interior que Johanna había insistido en que usara en esta noche – Peeta, Peeta, Peeta ¿qué te pasa amor? – dije divertida cuando en el fondo me moría de pena.

-Na, na nada – pude notar que estaba nervioso al ver como tragaba saliva.

-Debes estar cansado, a ver, te ayudo a quitarte el traje – no sé por qué lo hice, pero comencé a quitarle los zapatos y luego seguí con el saco, la camisa, el cinturón, por suerte ya había visto ese musculoso pecho desnudo muchas veces, así que yo no me incomodé del todo.

Lo noté tenso, espero que no me haya excedido con lo que hice. Para calmarlo, me coloqué detrás de él para darle un masaje en sus hombros.

-Espera, ¿dónde está la Katniss ingenua y tímida que conozco? – Por fin había reaccionado - ¿y eso que traes puesto?

-Un regalo de Johanna.

-Lo supuse, y creo saber que Annie también tiene algo que ver en esta actitud.

-Sí.

-Katniss – se gira hacia mí para hablarme – no quiero que intentes ser alguien que no eres.

-Pero yo lo único que quería era agradarte – la verdad lo que dijo me sorprendió, creo que no le gustaba del todo la actitud que había tomado.

-Mi vida, algo que hizo que me enamorara de ti fue tu forma de ser, no quiero que te dejes influenciar por ellas.

-Entonces quiere decir que no te gusto así, como me arreglé para ti.

-Espera, yo jamás dije que no me gustaras así, sólo que, me pones nervioso – me muero de la risa, al fin mi adorado chico del pan no sabe que decir ni hacer.

-Me alegra saberlo, la verdad, me siento extraña actuando de esa forma – dije levantándome y sentándome en sus piernas, acurrucándome en su pecho y sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía para dormir. Pero la forma en que me encontraba vestida lo hizo reaccionar de manera diferente.

-Katniss, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Peeta.

Comenzamos a besarnos, este era un beso muy diferente al que nos habíamos dado alguna vez, podía sentir hambre en los dos, Peeta puso una de sus manos en uno de mis muslos, al principio me desconcertó pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, besaba mi cuello, mis hombros, mientras yo me aferraba a su pecho, su musculoso pecho. No sé en que momento llegamos a la cama, el me besaba con una pasión desbordadora, nunca pensé conectarme tan bien con alguien como los estaba haciendo con Peeta en ese momento, incluso con mi padre, quien me conocía perfectamente, había existido tal conexión. Ambos teníamos una sincronía perfecta en lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero de pronto, pude sentir como el cuerpo de Peeta se tensaba, me preocupó sentir la nueva reacción de mi chico del pan.

-Peeta ¿sucede algo malo?

-Katniss, quiero que estés completamente segura de lo que puede llegar a pasar esta noche, en estos momentos estoy tratando de controlarme, pero si cruzamos la línea, no voy a poder resistir más.

-Mi dulce Peeta, siempre pensando en mí – no sé el por qué, espero algún día descubrirlo, pero siento que el haber detenido sus besos y caricias lo están poniendo mal, acaricio su cara, y esta vez soy yo la que continúa con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que él interrumpiera. Le doy a entender un continuemos con mis acciones.

Al poco tiempo empiezo a sentir como algo extraño recorre mi cuerpo, es como una descarga eléctrica, como una gran cantidad de energía que explota dentro de mi, me deja algo cansada, pero con la suficiente fuerza para repetir la experiencia.

Poco a poco hacemos que las pocas prendas que aún nos quedan desaparezcan. Las caricias continúan, escucho algunos sonidos que salen de la boca de Peeta, creo que de la mía también. Ya no pudo más y Peeta lo sabe. Al poco tiempo fundimos nuestros cuerpos en uno sólo, jamás me había sentido más cerca de Peeta, ahora estoy completamente segura que le pertenezco para siempre, y que él también es mío, que nadie más podrá quitármelo. Pasamos mucho tiempo así, no puedo creer que esté llorando, se debe a la gran alegría y emoción que siento dentro de mí. Puedo sentir cómo él también llora, y algo dentro de mí me asegura que es por la misma razón que yo.

Nos separamos después de un rato para colocarnos en las posiciones que siempre tomamos para dormir, no decimos nada, sólo nos miramos.

-Lamento si te he hecho daño, dicen que la primera vez es un poco difícil para ustedes y… - está rojo como tomate.

-Estoy de maravilla Peeta, no te voy a negar que me sentí un poco extraña al principio – no le iba a decir que si me dolió un poco, lo incomodaría, y no quería que se sintiera mal – pero ten por seguro que me has convertido en la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo.

-Katniss, no creo que haga falta que te lo diga, pero esta vez fue la primera, la primera…

-La primera vez para ti también, ¿me equivoco?

-No, cómo…

-Por tus ojos, ellos nunca me mienten.

Platicamos un rato más, nos demostramos cuanto nos amamos un par de veces más, para luego quedarnos profundamente dormidos, y sin pesadillas.

Cuando desperté, el seguía ahí, dormido, perfecto había logrado despertarme primero, me puse mi bata y bajé a hacer el desayuno, quería darle una sorpresa. Mientras lo preparaba pude escuchar a Peeta gritar mi nombre con desesperación, creo que se preocupó al no encontrarme en la cama.

-Katniss, Katniss – lo vi bajar por las escaleras, él también llevaba una bata, pero su rostro esta triste.

**Peeta´s POV**

Comencé a despertarme, la noche anterior había sido la más maravillosa de mi vida. Aún puedo sentir el aroma de Katniss entre las sábanas, estiro mis brazos, necesito abrazarla, necesito sentirla cerca de mí.

-Katniss, Katniss – ella no se encuentra, mi peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad, ella no está, me levanto rápidamente, algo malo debe de estar pasando, yo soy siempre el primero que se despierta, dónde está mi Katniss, acaso todo lo que pasó ayer fue un sueño y ella no estuvo a mi lado toda la noche, tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que ella no esté a mi lado. Me ponga rápidamente una bata y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Un aroma a huevos revueltos, pan tostado y chocolate, no puedo creer, Katniss se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, me parece extraño sabe que a mí me gusta hacerlo.

-Qué sucede Peeta, ¿por qué gritas? – el alma me regresa al cuerpo, creí que todo lo que habíamos vivido anoche era sólo un sueño.

-Lo lamento, es que creí que todo era un sueño porque no estabas a mi lado.

-Tranquilo – ella se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios – llevamos más de un año compartiendo la cama y ahora que ya nos casamos te preocupas de no encontrarme.

-No es eso mi cielo – aferré mis manos a su cintura – lo que pasa es que creí que lo que pasó ayer se podía haber vuelto real y ser yo el que se hubiera quedado solo.

-Ay Peeta, ya no sabes ni lo que dices, ¿cómo crees que te voy a dejar, cuando yo misma te necesito para vivir?

-Lo siento preciosa, pero de verdad me angustió no encontrarte a mi lado cuando desperté, cómo siempre soy el que se levanta primero, me asusté.

-Para que veas lo que siento cuando no despiertas a mi lado – me regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo si tú me prometes lo mismo.

-¿Ni las veces que quiera sorprenderte con el desayuno en la cama? –Cada detalle de Katniss me sorprendía más y más, desde que decidimos vivir juntos ella era cada vez más tierna, más detallista. En un principio creí que había cambiado, que no era la misma Katniss, pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que ella siempre había sido así, sólo que debido a la protección que tenía que dar a su familia, lo había escondido en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Peeta, qué tanto piensas que no me haces caso.

-Que soy el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo al haberme casado contigo.

-Eso no es real. Yo soy la más afortunada al tenerte a mi lado.

Nos besamos, desayunamos y regresamos a la habitación, de hecho el resto de la semana casi ni salimos de la casa. Soy inmensamente feliz, claro, hay algo que haría mi vida perfecta, ser padre, aunque sé que eso no va a ser posible, no por el momento. Conocía bien a mi esposa, ella no tenía las intenciones de ser madre, y bueno si hasta ahora ella se había esmerado en brindarme una gran felicidad al estar a mi lado, tenía que aceptar lo que ella decidiera, tal vez, algún día dentro de algunos años podríamos pensar de nuevo en tener hijos. Por el momento no quería presionarla, lo importante era que ella estaba a mi lado.

**Katniss´s POV**

Casi ha pasado un año desde que Peeta y yo nos casamos, somos muy felices. No me he estado sintiendo bien, creo suponer lo que tengo, desde hace un par de meses dejé de tomar los medicamentos que mi madre me envía para no embarazarme, claro esto no lo sabe mi chico del pan. Sé que no lo he hablado con Peeta, pero en el fondo es lo que más desea, y pensándolo bien, yo también, sólo necesito comprobarlo. No quiero decirle a mi esposo porque si no es verdad, le rompería el corazón, además tengo la forma de comprobar mis sospechas, dentro de un par de semanas será el cumpleaños de Finn Odair, el hijo de Annie, así que Peeta y yo iremos al Distrito 4, aprovecharé para ver a mamá, hemos tenido algo de comunicación por teléfono, claro, no le he contado de mis sospechas, pero creo que será mejor que ella pueda sacarme de esta duda.

Lo mejor será actuar lo más normal posible, Peeta me conoce demasiado, y creo que puede sospechar que no he estado bien, una infección estomacal no puede ser una escusa por mucho tiempo, por lo que si esto que pienso y quiero es verdad, veré la forma de contarle lo antes posible. Escucho que abren la puerta, me imagino que es Haymitch, ayer Peeta lo invitó a comer con nosotros, sólo espero que no venga tan ebrio como la última vez. Me dirijo a la puerta, no me equivoco, es él.

-Hola Preciosa, creo que llegué muy temprano – me extraña, no se ve que haya tomado, o por lo menos tomado mucho.

-Pasa Haymitch y no, no es tan temprano Peeta no ha de tardar.

-Bien, que bueno que no ha llegado, porque tengo que hablar seriamente contigo – sus palabras me ponen alerta, siempre que quiere hablar conmigo es porque algo le sucede a Peeta. Lo hago pasar a la sala, traigo algo de té de menta y unas galletas que mi esposo preparó anoche.

-Dime, ¿qué le pasa a Peeta?

-¿Por qué siempre que vengo ha hablar contigo se trata de Peeta? – me sonríe, sabe a la perfección que he adivinado.

-Porque te conozco, a ver dime ¿se trata o no de mi Peeta?

-La verdad sí, creo que además de cazadora eres adivina Preciosa.

-Haymitch… - la verdad me estaba impacientando, si pasaba algo con Peeta, necesitaba saberlo ya.

-Veo que su matrimonio es bueno, se llevan de maravilla, se adoran los dos, pero… – vamos dilo, qué es lo que pasa – bueno, creo que les hace falta algo.

-¡Qué! Qué vas a saber de nuestro matrimonio, no creo que nos estés viendo todo el tiempo, además Peeta no me ha dicho que nos falte algo.

-Bueno, no necesito verlos todo el tiempo, de hecho, el chico ha hablado de algo…

-Espera, quieres decir que Peeta ha hablado algo contigo que conmigo no, esto sí que me preocupa – cómo es posible que mi chico del pan confíe más en Haymitch que en mí, bueno, él es su mejor amigo, diría que hasta como un padre para nosotros, pero no me gusta que le cuente cosas que a mí no, me imagino que debe de ser algo malo, si no, me lo diría, de eso si estoy muy segura.

-A decir verdad, no me lo ha dicho así, de forma directa, pero entre todo lo que dice, lo entiendo.

-Haymitch, ¿puedes contarme? Por favor, sabes que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo para que él sea feliz, cuéntame que es lo que necesita Peeta.

-Sé que lo quieres, y por eso he venido ha hablar contigo, aunque no estoy muy seguro que puedas resolver esto, sé que es algo muy difícil para ti, aun así, te lo voy a decir – estoy impaciente por saber.

-Te escucho.

-Verás Katniss, supongo que sabes que en unos días cumple años el hijo de Annie, a mí también me invitaron a la fiesta, pero sabes que no me gusta salir del distrito, por lo que no pienso ir.

-Sí eso lo sé, continúa –me molesta que no hable de una vez.

-Tranquila, no seas impaciente – cómo no voy a serlo si se trata de Peeta – bueno, cuando él se enteró del cumpleaños, fue a verme, estaba muy emocionado con ir a ver a ese pequeño – creo que comenzaba a entender la situación, tenía que ver con el niño – bueno, como iba diciendo, cuando me hablaba del niño sonaba de una forma muy rara, bueno, diferente, se emocionó mucho. No me lo dijo, pero yo creo que… - lo interrumpí, eso ya lo sabía, yo también me había dado cuenta, lo que Peeta quería es ser padre.

-Lo que le gustaría a Peeta es un niño con el cual correr y jugar por todas partes, lo que él quiere es tener un hijo, a eso te refieres cuando dices que nos hace falta algo, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, creo que deberías considerar lo de tener hijos. Sé que siempre has dicho que no los tendrías, pero también dijiste que no te casarías y ya ves, eres muy feliz, tal vez el ser mamá no sea una idea tan descabellada, después de todo, ya no hay por qué temer a los juegos del hambre.

Instintivamente coloqué las manos sobre mi vientre y, por alguna extraña razón, sentí que de verdad si estaba esperando un hijo, ahora estaba segura, quería tener un hijo de Peeta y mío.

-Haymitch, ¿puedo confiarte un secreto? Pero debes jurarme que no le vas a decir a nadie, mucho menos a Peeta – una par de lágrimas corrieron por mi mejilla que mi mentor pudo notar.

-Claro Katniss, pero no creo que, sea lo que sea, debas llorar por eso.

-No es de tristeza, es… - el notó que bajaba mi mirada a mi vientre, donde mis manos seguían apoyadas.

-No me digas que... – su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-No le digas a Peeta, me gustaría confirmarlo primero, no quiero que se ilusione y a la mera hora no sea verdad – él tomó mis manos.

-Por tu cara, me imagino que hay altas posibilidades de que sea cierto, me alegro mucho por los dos.

-Gracias – me abrazó fuertemente y prometió no contarle a Peeta, platicamos un rato de otras cosas hasta que mi esposo llegó.

Peeta llegó como todos los días, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y el cabello cubierto de harina, debo decir que hoy más que otras veces, saludó a Haymitch y luego me robó un beso.

-Me alegra ver que aceptaste venir a comer con nosotros.

-Bueno, últimamente he escuchado que Katniss cocina mucho mejor, así que decidí comprobarlo por mí mismo.

La comida pasó sin contratiempos, me encantaba ver a mi esposo así de feliz, esperaba que todo lo que imaginaba fuera cierto, después de comprobarlo, lo difícil iba a ser el buscar la forma de cómo decírselo a Peeta, pero tendría que ir con mamá primero para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Entonces Haymitch, ¿necesitas que te traigamos algo del Distrito 4? Katniss y yo iremos para el cumpleaños del pequeño Finn, y ya ves que tú nuca quieres ir.

-No. No necesito que me traigan algo porque yo pienso acompañarlos.

-Vaya eso si es una sorpresa, me pregunto qué te hizo cambiar de parecer – miré a Haymitch tratándole de hacerle entender con la mirada que no le fuera a contar nada a Peeta con respecto a mis sospechas.

-En realidad, he pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en mi casa, y creo que necesito aires nuevos, no creo que me vaya mal ir ve visita unos días al 4. Además es una fiesta, todo puede pasar – ahora él me miró, entendí lo que quería decir, quería estar presente cuando le diera a Peeta la noticia.

-Eso me parece perfecto iremos todos al 4.

Un par de horas más tarde, Haymitch se despidió, Peeta y yo nos quedamos en la sala abrazados, yo jugaba con su cabello cuando note que seguía saliendo mucha harina de él. Me ofrecí a preparar el baño, lucía muy cansado, al parecer había tenido un día de mucho trabajo debido a que uno de sus ayudantes se había reportado enfermo. Llené la tina con agua caliente y burbujas de jabón, coloqué unos cuantos aceites relajantes y le indiqué a Peeta que todo estaba listo. Se sorprendió al ver que había preparado un baño de tina, generalmente usaba la regadera, pero así como estaba de cansado, nadie se atrevería a desaprovechar un baño como el que le preparé.

Se metió a la tina sin protestar, se veía tan apuesto pero tan cansado que no se dio cuenta cuando entré para enjabonarle la espalda, mientras le daba un suave masaje en ese mismo lugar.

-Qué bien se siente, por qué lo haces.

-Porque mi esposo viene cansado del trabajo y lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerlo sentir bien.

-Me sentiría mejor si me acompañaras en la tina.

-A mí también, pero estás muy cansado y lo que pretendo es que descanses – dije empezando a enjabonar su cabello – mira cuanta harina tienes, esto si que va a ser un lío para quitártelo.

Seguí enjabonando y bañando a mi Peeta, pobre, estaba muy cansado, se acostó y se puso el pijama, abrí mi caja de bálsamos, regalo de navidad de mi madre, y comencé a untar uno de ellos sobre el pie normal de Peeta, seguía un poco hinchado, de seguro no se había sentado nada en la panadería.

-Deja eso Katniss, fue suficiente con el baño, yo puedo seguir tallándolo – me dijo tratando de quitar su pie de mi regazo.

-Claro que no, estás muerto de cansancio, no voy a dejarte así, además he estado pensando en algo- seguía con el mansaje, noté como él se iba relajando.

-Sabía que tramabas algo, y sabes que así no puedo contradecirte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que tomemos unas vacaciones, bueno yo no, sino tú, últimamente trabajas demasiado y llegas muy cansado a casa, no me gusta verte así, quiero que te tomes unos días.

-Y entonces quien preparará el pan del distrito si yo no estoy.

-Ya sé que no sabe tan bien como el tuyo, pero tienes ayudantes que lo pueden hacer.

-Y si digo que sí, ¿tú irás de cacería o te quedarás en casa conmigo?

-De hecho, me gustaría que saliéramos del distrito – él se levantó a pesar del cansancio.

-¿Salir del distrito? Creí que no te gustaba, y que esta vez lo harías sólo por Annie, y que querías llegar ese día y regresar de inmediato.

-Bueno, creo que un poco de playa y de mar no nos sentaría tan mal. Y antes de que digas algo, ya sé, ese lugar podría recordarnos a los segundos juegos, pero si recuerdas, la playa también guarda un maravilloso momento de nosotros.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero aun creo que es raro que quieras salir del distrito para vacacionar.

-Bueno, está bien, te cuento, quiero arreglar las cosas con mamá, y dicen que si nos vas a la montaña, la montaña viene a ti, y eso es lo que quiero hacer – claro que quería hablar y ver a mamá, pero también me interesaba saber si estaba o no embarazada.

-Eso sí te lo creo. Está bien, nos iremos antes, ¿cuándo tienes pensado que salgamos?

-Me gustaría irme en una semana.

-Eso significa que quieres pasar una semana en el distrito 4.

-Así es.

-De acuerdo, aunque no sé si Haymitch acepte irse para esos días.

-Ten por seguro que sí, está muy interesado en ver algo, bueno a alguien.

-¿Y eso?

-Tiene que arreglar unas cosas con Effie, creo – miento, pero logro que él me crea – y como esos días ella andará por allí, yo creo que no habrá problema.

-Entonces mañana empezamos a ver lo del viaje – dijo mi Peeta con los ojos casi cerrándosele y bostezando de sueño, yo termino el masaje y me acomodo junto a él, instintivamente el busca mi cuerpo para poder dormir, acomodo su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras le doy algunas caricias en la cabeza aún húmeda, se queda profundamente dormido rápidamente. Me encanta tenerlo así, tan cerquita de mi, al poco tiempo también me quedo dormida.

Los días pasan volando, mañana nos iremos al distrito 4, a Peeta le extrañó que Haymitch aceptara de inmediato la idea de irnos antes, yo ya sabía que él no quería perderse la cara de Peeta cuando le diera la noticia, porque mi mentor estaba seguro de que sí estaba embarazada, al igual que yo, sólo esperaba confirmarlo.

-¿Segura que no falta nada? – me preguntaba mi marido, estaba preocupado por el viaje, según él, había algo raro en ese viaje que no podía explicarse, me hubiera gustado decirle lo que pensaba, pero era mejor estar segura.

-No Peeta, está todo listo.

-¿Ya metiste el regalo del pequeño Finn? – cada vez que hablaba de ese niño, podía sentir sus deseos por tener uno propio, espero que sus deseos, y los míos, se vuelvan realidad.

-Sí, ya te lo dije más de veinte veces.

Al día siguiente abordamos el tren junto con Haymitch. Pedí que nos dieran una habitación, Peeta estaba muy nervioso, de seguro los recuerdos lo agobiarían, por eso quise que nos aisláramos del resto de los pasajeros, y no me equivoqué.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le digo en la habitación, lo veo nervioso, angustiado – quieres que te traiga algo, agua, chocolate, no sé algo.

-No – algo me dice que acaba de sufrir un episodio, un recuerdo, pues su cara luce confundida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué recordaste?

-En los primeros juegos, yo me preocupaba por estar cerca de Haymitch, para que nos enseñara trucos para sobrevivir, pero tú lucías indiferente, como si te sintieras perdedora sin haber luchado ¿real o no?

-Real que hablaras con Haymitch y que te interesaba saber qué hacer en la arena, pero eso de sentirme perdedora, no lo sé, me daba lo mismo. No te voy a negar que yo pensara en que tú querías matarme, pero algo que si tenía en mente, es que no deseaba ser yo la que te matara, yo ya te debía la vida, me iba a ser imposible hacerte daño.

-Ya veo, sabes, en realidad, yo quería saber cómo defenderte, quería que regresaras a casa.

-Pero lo mejor fue que regresamos los dos ¿no te parece? – él me sonríe, sé que ya está mejor, sin embargo, nos recostamos un rato, recordando aquellas noches que juntos lográbamos vencer ante las pesadillas.

Llegando al distrito 4 nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Johanna nos esperaba, por alguna razón había llegado antes que nosotros, en realidad, ella visitaba con frecuencia a Annie y a Finn. Se veía mucho mejor que antes, al parecer, al igual que nosotros, había podido rehacer su vida.

-Me alegra que se animaran a pasar unos días aquí, yo llevo de visita casi un mes y no tengo intenciones de irme. Peeta, que bueno que convenciste a Katniss de venir por más tiempo.

-Pues honestamente, la idea de quedarse más días fue de Katniss y no mía.

-Qué, ¿es eso cierto Katniss? – por alguna razón, Johanna notó algo raro en mí, y más al saber que yo tenía intenciones de pasar varios días por aquí.

-Sí, quiero pasar unos días con mamá, creo que hemos estado separadas por mucho tiempo – espero convencer a mi amiga con mis palabras.

-Me parece bien, pero bueno, los guío a la casa que les prepararon para quedarse estos días, síganme.

Johanna tenía preparado todo, un auto nos trasladó hasta la aldea de lo vencedores, pensamos que nos quedaríamos en la misma casa que Haymitch o que mamá, pero no fue así, ella se quedaba con mamá, mientras que a Haymitch le habían dado otra. A nosotros nos dejaban solos, me imagino que a sugerencia de Johanna y de Annie. Haymitch se quedó en la que sería su casa por unos días mientras Peeta y yo nos instalábamos.

-Gracias, pero creo que podemos compartirla con Haymitch o con mi mamá, a lo mejor alguien la puede necesitar.

-Para nada, Annie me dio instrucciones explícitas de que ustedes se quedaban solitos aquí, ya está lleno el refrigerador y la alacena por si necesitan algo, además, Annie vive en la casa rosa de la entrada de la Aldea y yo me quedo en casa con tu madre en la casa color crema que está enfrente – señalando la casa.

-¿Crees que puedo encontrar a mi madre ahora?

-No creo, ella llega después de las cinco de la tarde, y apenas son las tres.

Necesitaba ver a mamá, no sólo porque quería saber cómo se encontraba, sino porque quería pedirle que me hiciera los estudios necesarios para sacarme de dudas.

-Miren quien viene ahí – señalando a Annie quien venía tomada de la mano con un niño de tres años.

-Me alegra verlos – dijo Annie, el pequeño Finn había corrido a los brazos de Peeta, le encantaba jugar con él, siempre que nos visitaban se la pasaban jugando todo el día, eso me hacía saber que no había dudas, Peeta sería un excelente padre – Finn, deja descansar a tu tío Peeta – claro que no éramos familia, pero parecía como si lo fuera.

-Ven, vamos a jugar – decía el niño mientras sacaba a Peeta y lo arrastraba hacia el parque que estaba unas casas más adelante.

-Disculpa Katniss a Finn por raptar a Peeta.

-No te preocupes, a él le gusta pasar tiempo con tu hijo.

-Pues claro, le encantan los niños, eso me recuerda algo que pensaba en preguntarte ¿cuándo piensas darle un hijo a Peeta, se muere de ganas de ser padre? – la pregunta de Johanna me desconcertó.

-Bueno la verdad – no sé por qué lo hice, me toqué el vientre con las manos y Annie se dio cuenta.

-Katniss, no me digas que, no lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué? Cuéntenme – decía Johanna.

-Aún no lo sé, también a eso vengo, quiero que mamá me lo confirme, no quiero emocionar a Peeta antes de saber si es cierto – fue entonces que Johanna lo entendió.

-Katniss estás embarazada.

-No lo digas tan alto Johanna, aún no estoy segura, no quiero que Peeta de entere antes de confirmarlo.

-Creí que no querías tener hijos Katniss – dijo Annie.

-Pensaba eso en el viejo Panem, pero gracias a Peeta, mi forma de ver la vida ha cambiado bastante. Así que después de pensarlo bien, decidí dejar de tomar los medicamentos que me enviaba mi madre y tratar de embarazarme lo antes posible, así que existen altas posibilidades de que sea cierto, mi periodo desapareció, tengo mareos, ascos y antojos, espero que lo que me imagino que tengo sea cierto.

-Pues me agrada la idea, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Peeta?

-Hasta que esté segura de que es verdad.

-Me va a encantar ver su cara – dijo Johanna.

-A mí también – ahora era Annie.

-A decir verdad, no son las únicas, por eso vino Haymitch, para ver la cara que pone Peeta.

-¿Y qué cara va a poner Peeta? – me volteo y la veo, es mi madre quien entraba a la casa, lucía mejor que la última vez, al parecer el ayudar a mucha gente era la mejor terapia que había podido tener. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella también lo hace.

-Me da gusto ver que estás mejor – le digo a mi madre.

-Yo también veo que has mejorado bastante, te veo feliz.

-Lo estoy.

-Bueno, creo que nosotras nos vamos ¿verdad Johanna?

-Pero Annie, yo quería escuchar cuando Katniss le contara lo de…

-Johanna, vámonos, Katniss nos contará en la cena todo.

Las chicas se despidieron de nosotras. Platiqué con mi madre acerca de la boda, ella se disculpó por no asistir, pero me dijo que no estaba en sus planes regresar al Distrito doce, lloramos juntas un rato, el teléfono sonó, era Peeta, estaba en casa de Annie con el pequeño Finn, acordamos de vernos para la cena en casa de ella.

-Bueno hija, cuando tus amigas se fueron, dijeron que necesitabas contarme algo, ¿de qué se trata?

-Verás, no me he estado sintiendo bien… - vi preocupación en sus ojos – no espera, no te preocupes, lo que sucede es que hace un par de meses dejé de tomar el medicamento que me envías cada mes, y he sentido ascos, mareos y antojos – su cara se iluminó – mi periodo no llega, entonces…

-Crees que puedes estar embarazada, ay Katniss que feliz sería se me convertiría en abuela – me volvió a abrazar.

-La verdad, ahí es donde me gustaría que me ayudaras, quiero estar completamente segura entes de decirle a Peeta.

-Pues siempre has sido una chica muy sana, yo creo que tu presentimiento es cierto, déjame revisarte – mamá me acostó en el sofá, levantó mi blusa y palpó mi vientre, cada vez que lo hacía veía más brillo en sus ojos – podría jurar que estás embarazada hija, tu vientre está más firme de lo normal, pero para asegurarnos te voy a hacer unos análisis.

-Eso estaría bien, mañana iré a verte a la clínica y así me realizas los análisis.

Fuimos a la casa de Annie para cenar. Al día siguiente, Johanna se encargó de entretener a mi marido mientras yo iba a realizarme los análisis con mi mamá. Los resultados estarían para la noche, así que las próximas horas estaría llena de nervios.

-Te noto rara – dijo Peeta al ver que no tocaba mi comida, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el resultado de esos análisis.

-No estoy rara, quizá sea que me siento rara al estar con mi madre, no sé, quien sabe que sea.

-Si lo deseas, podemos regresar al distrito.

-No, ya verás que mañana estaré como nueva.

-Lo que tú digas Katniss.

Todos se estaban esforzando para que Peeta no me notara rara. Pasando las seis de la tarde, mamá regresó con los resultados. Estaba nerviosa, y mucho, lo bueno fue que Johanna se llevó a Peeta a dar una vuelta por el distrito mientras yo me quedaba con Annie, le había dicho que no me sentía bien, mi apariencia bien lo justificaba, esos mareos cada vez eran más continuos. Él insistió en quedarse a cuidarme, pero yo le dije que no, que lo mejor era que el conociera un lugar bonito mientras yo me recuperaba, que ya mañana saldríamos los dos. Tenía los resultados en mis manos, pero no podía abrirlos.

-Vamos hija, me muero de la curiosidad por saber si voy a ser abuela.

-Sí, Katniss, ya ábrelos – insistían mi madre y Annie.

El abrir ese sobre se convirtió en uno de los momentos más lentos de mi existencia, no podía creer lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Saqué lentamente la hoja de papel que se encontraba dentro de él, y comencé a leer despacio. No sé cual era la expresión de Annie y de mi madre, pero las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a mis ojos, el resultado había dado positivo, en mi vientre estaba creciendo el fruto del amor entre Peeta y yo, no podía explicarme lo que sentía, pero si antes estaba feliz con la vida que llevaba, ahora no cabía de la felicidad.

-Katniss, ¿qué dice? – me dijo mi madre.

-Que sí, estoy embarazada – no supe en qué momento llegaron, sólo sentí los bazos de Annie y los de mi madre abrazándome, las tres llorábamos de felicidad.

-No lo puedo creer, tienes que decírselo a Peeta de inmediato.

-No, por favor, no le vayan a decir nada, quiero buscar el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Sólo espero que no te tardes mucho hija, pues este es un secreto que no va a tardar en propagarse.

-Quiero que sea un momento especial.

-¿Un momento especial? – Haymitch había llegado de improvisto.

-Mis sospechas fueron ciertas Haymitch, estoy esperando un hijo de Peeta – mi mentor no dijo nada sólo corrió a abrazarme, noté que estaba tan feliz como yo.

-Es la mejor noticia que me han dado preciosa, eso es maravilloso. ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle al amoroso?

-No lo se, pronto, creo.

-Bien, sólo espero que me dejes estar ahí cuando lo hagas, me va a encantar ver su cara cuando lo sepa, espero no se desmaye.

Todos rieron y conversaron, al poco rato llegaron Peeta y Johanna, ella leyó en las miradas de todos, los resultados de mis exámenes, pero lo supo ocultar bien a mi chico del pan. Después de cenar, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, debía guardar bien el secreto, prometí a todos decirle delante de ellos.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor amor, tu cara luce diferente.

-Sí mamá me dio algo que me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Me alegro porque… - pero no terminé de escucharlo porque me paré volada al baño, las nauseas me habían provocado un vómito imparable, noté como Peeta me había alcanzado en el baño.

-Lo siento, creo que aún no me siento tan bien.

-Eso es lo que veo – dijo levantándome en sus brazos – ven te llevo a acostar, voy a llamarle a tu madre – noté como marcaba un número en el teléfono, a los pocos minutos llegó mi madre con un maletín, le pidió a mi esposo que saliera de la habitación.

-Debes decírselo ya, mira nada más como se encuentra, lo haces sufrir con ocultarle esto, él piensa que estás enferma y se preocupa por ti.

-Pero todavía no es el momento.

-¿Entonces cuando Katniss?

-Ya lo tengo decidido, será en el cumpleaños del hijo de Annie.

-¿Por qué has escogido esa fecha? ¿Es por el niño?

-No, lo que pasa es que ese día se cumple un aniversario más del día en que vi a Peeta como padre por primera vez.

-¿Qué?

-Hace 4 años, en los segundos juego, me imaginé que Peeta sería el mejor padre del mundo, por eso quiero que sea ese día el que se entere, hablamos de las familias que algún día podríamos tener, por eso quiero que sea ese día.

-Entonces será mejor que tomes estas frutas – me dijo dándome unos frutitos de color rosa pálido, eran parecidas a las fresa, pero no eran fresas – te ayudarán a controlar los mareos y los ascos, sólo se dan en el distrito 11 – dijo al ver que dudaba – por eso no los conoces.

-Gracias.

Los siguientes días fueron normales, todos los días salíamos Peeta y yo a dar la vuelta por la playa, al principio nos incomodó a ambos, y más porque uno de esos día Peeta recordó algo espantoso que pasó en los segundos juegos, lo bueno es que se tranquilizó rápidamente. Me gustaba verlo jugar con el bebé de Annie, eso hacía muy feliz a Peeta, me imaginaba cuan consentidor padre iba a ser en cuanto naciera nuestro hijo o hija.

Al fin llegó ese día, el cumpleaños del pequeño Finn, y como todos los años, la fiesta sería en la playa, perfecta para poder contarle a Peeta mi secreto, bueno ni tan secreto, el único que no sabía era él.

El pastel estuvo delicioso, claro, lo hizo Peeta, y todo lo demás también, espero que no hayan notado que comí más de la cuenta. En fin, era hora de que mi chico del pan se enterara de todo, los demás ya lo sabían y me ayudarían a darle la sorpresa.

-Peeta ven vamos a sentarnos a ver el mar – le dije a mi esposo, él se sentó a mi lado – qué bonito es este lugar, qué lastima que las vacaciones están a punto de terminar, me la he pasado bien aquí.

-¿No me digas que prefieres quedarte en este distrito?– noté que él no.

-No, creo que unos días son suficientes.

-Cuando quieras podemos regresar.

-Sí, gracias, pronto regresaremos los tres a casa.

-Claro, aunque no se si Haymitch quiera irse, se ve muy a gusto aquí.

-No me refiero al distrito 12, sino a nuestra casa, a nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-¿Tu madre va a regresar con nosotros?

-No

-¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a invitar a Haymitch a vivir con nosotros? – Eso me dio mucha risa, negué con la cabeza.

-Recuerdas que varias veces nos sentábamos en la playa durante los segundos juego.

-Katniss, a qué vienen esos recuerdos, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-No, espera, una vez hablamos de cómo sería nuestro futuro, de nuestra familia, de…

-De tener hijos – me interrumpió – recuerdo que me imaginaba a ti teniendo hijos con Gale, y te dije que serías una buena madre.

-Yo siempre pensé que tú serías un excelente padre.

-No había retomado el tema porque tú dijiste que no querías tener hijos y yo lo respeto. ¿A qué viene eso?

-A qué no se me hace tan mala la idea de en un futuro tener hijos.

-¡Qué! – Tenía los ojos como platos, estaba muy feliz porque le dije que deberíamos pensar en tener hijos, su grito puso en alerta a todos y comenzaron a acercarse – eso es genial, podemos empezar a planearlo, en cuánto tiempo crees que podamos pensar en tenerlo, ¿dos o tres años? Esto es genial.

-Peeta – tuve que gritar para que me oyera – no vamos a planear tener hijos – lo dije tan seria que note decepción en su rostro.

-Lo siento Katniss, yo pensé que, pensé que… - estaba a punto de llorar, ya no pude más, lo tomé de la cara para que volviera a mirarme a los ojos.

-No podemos planearlo – todos nos miraban, esperaban que dijera las palabras mágicas – no podemos porque él o ella ya viene en camino – dije tomando con una mano mi vientre.

Peeta había entrado en un extraño trance, esta en shock pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Peeta, Peeta – todos se estaban riendo ante la reacción de Peeta – Peeta Mellark, qué pasa me asustas – sabía que si decía eso reaccionaría.

-Qué, espera, lo que hace unos momentos me dijiste es que estás embarazada – yo asentí, él apenas lo estaba asimilando.

-Estamos, porque este bebé también es tuyo – no sentí cundo me levantó le suelo y empezó a darme vueltas.

-Peeta, bájala que la vas a lastimar – atinó a decir Haymitch y se lo agradecí.

Los momentos que vinieron después fueron inolvidables, en especial esa noche donde mi esposo me demostró cuan feliz estaba por ser papá.

Los meses pasaron, no sé como aceptó, pero mamá se fue al distrito doce antes de que yo cumpliera los 8 meses, me ayudó a terminar con un embarazo que no había sido nada fácil, de seguro el bebé sería un torbellino, porque cómo pateaba a cada rato, según Haymitch de seguro era un mostrito como su madre. De cualquier forma Peeta cuidó cada detalle de mi embarazo para que todo saliera bien.

Creí que las pesadillas aumentarían con lo del bebé, pero no, él fue una gran terapia para ambos, sabíamos que viviría en un mundo seguro, y eso era gracias a muchos, incluyéndonos.

Peeta estaba hecho un manojo de nervioso el día que nació nuestra hija, sí, fue una niña, idéntica a mí, pero con lo ojos de Peeta. Nos encantaba pasar tiempo con nuestra pequeña, cuando ella cumplió tres años, nos dimos cuenta que la familia volvería a crecer, esta vez nació un niño igualito a Peeta, pero con mis ojos. Nunca hablamos de cuantos hijos deseábamos tener, de todas formas tanto a Peeta como a mí nos encantan los niños.

Éramos muy felices, un momento no tan grato fue cuando en una visita al distrito 12, Gale se topó con nosotros en el nuevo Quemador, nos vio a Peeta, a nuestra hija, a mi pequeño en brazos y a mí muy felices comiendo con Sae, esa fue la última vez que lo vi, sé que nunca me va a perdonar que yo le haya dicho que nunca tendría hijos, y ahora que los tenía con Peeta era como una traición hacia él, espero algún día podamos hablar.

Ahora, lo más importante es encontrar la forma y el momento de decirle a mi marido que tenemos 7 meses para construir una nueva habitación, ya que la familia Mellark sigue creciendo.

**Hola a todos, en un principio sólo quería hablar de la boda, pero luego se me ocurrieron otras cositas y bueno se alargó un poco, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer mi otra historia.**

**Tengo la intención de escribir una historia con varios capítulos, sólo que dos ideas andan rodando por mi cabeza, y es aquí donde intervienen ustedes.**

**Opción 1, una historia basada en cómo Peeta y Katniss decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad (antes del epílogo).**

**Opción 2, una historia que no tienen que ver con Panem ni los distritos, sino los personajes en la época actual.**

**Quiero escribir los 2 sólo que no me decido cual primero, esperaré los votos hasta el 8 de junio para publicar el 9, eso espero.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**


End file.
